mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3705
Mikey Episode Number: 3705 Date: Thursday, August 28, 1997 Sponsors: U, 3 Season 11: 1997 - 1998 Writer: Molly Boylan Director: Emily Squires 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Lillian, the big sister |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings “The Kickin’ Mule” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|An elephant, a zebra, a hedgehog, an ostrich, a frog and a ladybug create a rhythm with their footsteps. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|It's late at night and Bert isn't home yet. Ernie worries that he may have been abducted by monsters and is being forced to party with them... maybe even having fun. When Bert gets home, Ernie shares his stream of emotions he felt when he'd imagined something had happened to Bert: fear, sadness and anger. Bert assures him that he was fine -- he never has fun. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Classic Disney Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Classic Disney Shorts: Goofy stars in "The Big Wash" where goofy washes the elephant |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Wegman's dogs get next to each other in pictures |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Tina and Luci sing "The Sister Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Love" word animation |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: They Live in Different Places |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Kids talk about families, often mentioning having rhinoceroces as pets. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: A Song of Three |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Animal Rock #3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Mokey Fraggle sings "Ragtime Queen" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Luther Rix and Bob Dorough sing "The Check's in the Mail" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|"The Add-ems Family": Gordon, Susan, Carlo, Bob, Maria, Luis and Gabi star in a faux-sitcom about a family who loves to add. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A U train spells the words Unite, U-turn, Underground, Up, and Universe. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A dog learns about U. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|U for uniform |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Insert | style="text-align: center"|Smokey Robinson sings "U Really Got a Hold On Me" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ralph jumps on top of the word 'UP' |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: U-Umbrella |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: Two men demonstrate "up" on a teeter totter; one man ends up crashing through the ceiling |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|U knocks on the door of P's apartment. When she answers the door, they go UP. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|After fighting with each other, the Two-Headed Monster reads the word "Love" and forgets their feud |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cecille sings "I Want to Be Me" |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide